Kaone Ramontshonyana
Kaone Ramontshonyana, simply known as Kaone, is a former Big Brother Africa housemate. He represented Botswana during the fourth season of the show where he became the twelfth housemate and the second pair (along with Liz) to be evicted on Day 42 after receiving 4/15 votes to save. He later on returned during the fifth season of the show where he became the fifth housemate to be evicted on Day 84 after receiving 0/15 votes to save. About Kaone Big Brother Africa 4 Kaone lists his relationship status as "Single – and ok about it". Having studied Communication and International Relations, he is currently an intern principal Youth Officer. He relaxes by sleeping, watching TV and taking part in slam poetry sessions. Kaone thinks the most beautiful place in Botswana is the Okavango Delta and draws inspiration from Sir Seretse Kgama because he was "an original!" Kaone entered Big Brother Revolution for the money, exposure, to learn and to have fun. When asked what he would miss most about the ‘outside world' once he enters the house, he replied "to do what I want, when I want." He says his worst habits are smoking and being unemotional and promises Big Brother viewers that he'll keep them on the edge of their seats because "I am the Revolution." Age: 26 Describe yourself in 5 words: Open, friendly, driven, respectful, creative Favourite Musicians: Jay-Z, Kanye West, Crespo Favourite Books: Anything by John Grisham & Robert Ludlum Favourite Movies: Bruce Almighty, Boys 'n the Hood Big Brother Africa 5 In Big Brother Revolution, 26-year-old Kaone became known for his creative, artistic outlook. Currently working as a radio producer and features presenter, Kaone says that lying is one of the things he really hates because: "it is a bad habit and it can land one in hot trouble". Another thing that Kaone dislikes is: "judging a book by its cover. It can make one miss the gold, people always make the wrong conclusion." And while he rarely argues, he says that inconsiderate people do make him angry. Listing his good qualities as thinking, wordsmith, poet, fashion designing and people skills, Kaone says that one irritating quality he has is that sometimes he gets too technical and that: "Sometimes I make a big meal off small things." He says the best advice he has ever been given came from his dad who told him to never forget where he comes from. He says that his new strategy in Big Brother is: "to be the last man standing" and that the one thing he will do differently this year is to be more serious about wanting to win the money and "trust the housemates less than I did the first time around." And summing up, Kaone says he'd like his Big Brother experience to be financially motivating, fun, crazy, adventurous and unforgettable. Housemate History Housemate Status Big Brother Africa 4 Big Brother Africa 5 Total Nominations Received Big Brother Africa 4 Big Brother Africa 5 Category:Big Brother Africa Housemates Category:Big Brother Africa 4 Housemates Category:Male Housemates Category:Motswana Housemates Category:Evicted Housemates Category:Big Brother Africa Category:Big Brother Africa 4 Category:Botswana Category:Big Brother Africa 5 Category:Big Brother Africa 5 Housemates